In The Rain
by TanukiGirl22
Summary: Remember the flashback in the rain (eps. 34, The Girl Bandit)? This is my look into it. I'd say more but it'd spoil it. Pls r&r, it's better than this sumarry sounds.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin (wow, what a disclaimer, I've seen better)

*note: if you don't wanna figure it out as you read, _the italics are thoughts_ and the double quotes (") are spoken

In the Rain

A group of three could be seen walking down the streets of Tokyo.  They consisted of Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko.  To any passerby, they would almost seem like a mother, father, and their child.  They nearly were, despite the constant arguments between Kaoru and Yahiko.  They had just left the Akabeko.

"Wow, that new dish was great!" Yahiko remarked.

"Your right, their menu is great.  But I bet you just like that dish because your girlfriend made it, huh?" Kaoru said.

"Shut up!  She is not my girlfriend, we're just friends."

"Then why did you give her that look when she sat beside you and we talked, hmm?"

"Maa maa, let's not argue out here.  You wouldn't want to make a scene," the red-haired rurouni tried to calm them down.

"I guess your right.  Wow, it sure is a beautiful day today, isn't it?" Kaoru stated.  She was right.  The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly.  They continued their walk in silence, enjoying the sights and sounds of the market.  To the side, there was a man bargaining with a shopkeeper.  Children played on the street and a dog crossed the path in pursuit of a bird.  The group went looking at goods being sold in the various shops.  A little while later, it began to drizzle.  Soon, that drizzle turned into a heavy rain.  All people in the streets fled to their homes or to a shelter where they could wait out the storm.  The Kenshin-gumi in the street was no exception.  They ran through the rain, trying to find shelter.

"Kaoru! C'mon, this way!" Yahiko shouted, Kenshin and Kaoru right behind him.  He had found a spot the three of them could share.  The rain was coming in sheets now; the three under the overhanging roof were trying to dry off.  "Man, and it was so sunny up until a few minutes ago."

"Oh, and I just started wearing this new kimono too," Kaoru sighed.  She held up her sleeve to inspect it.

He put his hand over hers.  "Don't do that, it'll get wet."  They both looked at their joined hands and blushed, glad the fog from the rain helped to hide it.

"Hey, I'm gonna try to find out where Sano is.  He's probably gambling somewhere nearby so I'm sure he'll let us wait with him," Yahiko said.  He turned the corner and was out of sight.

The couple beside him; however, hardly heard the boy's words.  Kaoru lowered her arm.  They stood close, holding hands.  Kaoru envied Kenshin; his bangs were long enough to conceal his face, and hers was turning pink.  Kenshin was glad for it because he could feel his cheeks grow warm.

_What is Kenshin doing?_ Kaoru silently asked.  _Doesn't he know that he can let me go now? But. I don't want him to.  I always love it whenever we have these moments alone._

_Should I let go of her hand?  I love being so near her like this, but I._ Kenshin thought to himself.

"The rain.  It's a little gloomy and depressing, but still beautiful, don't you think?" Kaoru asked, hoping to ease her own nerves.

"Hai," he softly replied.  Kaoru turned to look at the rurouni beside her, and blushed to find that his eyes were not on the pouring rain, but on her.

"Kenshin."  They naturally came closer, lost in the moment.  They nearly met, Kaoru's eye's fell shut.

"Hey guys!  I found him. Over here!" Yahiko shouted.  The two quickly parted, their faces hot from embarrassment, and both were slightly disappointed.  They met Sanosuke at a friend's house.  Neither of them mentioned this incident again, but they both knew it happened.

~~~ Forward ~~~

"Wow, it's raining pretty hard." Yahiko stated.  They were on the boat to Kyoto, determined to see Kenshin again.

"Hai," Kaoru replied.

"I wonder if Kenshin's getting soaked in this rain, wherever he is."

"I remember there was a day just like this one when the rain seemed to come out of nowhere."  She blushed, remembering what had taken place.  Little did she know that under the same rain, Kenshin was also thinking of that same day.

No words were needed to describe what took place that day, under the rain.

**A/N: I actually like this one (*gasp* I'm going nuts!) even though this fic was pretty pointless, I wanted to write it anyway (yay! It didn't end the same way as most of my other k&k fics!) some quotes were taken from the episode this came from (The Girl Bandit, eps. 34) the beginning was inspired by the story Oh Starry Starry Night, and the thing where Kenshin was looking at kaoru instead of the rain was inspired by a story called Truth.  I tried my best to stay true to the anime timeline, but cartoon network sometimes over-edits the episodes, so I'm not quite sure those are the right lines. I hope you enjoyed this one, I've been meaning to write this one for some time, I just never remembered to. Arigatou to my sis, the Baka Baka (stupid cow, but she doesn't submit fics) for watching this, which reminded me to do this, and to everyone who read this fic!

maa maa-now now

hai- yes


End file.
